All Work and No Play
by Simply Hopeless
Summary: Inuyasha's been All Work and No Play lately. All he thinks about is the Shikon Jewel Shards and getting revenge. So it has to take a fiery red head fairy and Inuyasha's inner child 2 help him relax. But what do they do when the inner child wants 2 stay?


Hello this is Simply Hopeless and this is my first story I've written so please bear with me. This story is all about having fun and I hope you have fun reading this. And please, PLEASE review this cause I definitely would like to know how I'm doing. I'm saying sorry ahead of time for any misspelling. What happens when Inuyasha's all work in no play? Read and see. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
All Work in No Play  
  
Chapter One: Let Sleeping Kagome's Lie  
  
KAGOME'S HOUSE, AT NIGHT  
  
"Put me down," said Kagome as she pounded her fists on Inuyasha's back. Inuyasha was carrying Kagome over one shoulder with his hands around the back of her knees. She was currently wearing blue pajamas with red stars and she couldn't help but yawn every few minutes during her protests. "Wench hush or you'll wake your family," said Inuyasha as he hefted Kagome higher on his shoulder.  
  
Sota opened his door and he stared at Inuyasha and his sister with sleepy eyes. The cat Buyo yawned and blinked sleepily at the odd pair before he fell asleep. Kagome craned her neck to see her brother that was behind her; since she was in her current position over Inuyasha's shoulder and Sota was in front of Inuyasha.  
  
"Can you please keep it down? Some of us are trying to sleep," said Sota groggily and closed the door silently, leaving poor Buyo snoring softly by the door.  
  
"Wench see what you did," said Inuyasha, he finished walking through the hallway and jumped down from the top of the stairs to the floor in one leap. A silent thud was heard through the house and Kagome took her hands from her face. "Normal people use the stairs," said Kagome. "Well I ain't," said Inuyasha and walked outside.  
  
"You know this is kidnapping," said Kagome but it fell to deaf ears. Inuyasha stopped so Kagome could close the door and continued to walk when he heard the soft click of it shutting.  
  
AT THE WELL  
  
"Put me down!" said Kagome as Inuyasha got out of the well. "Sure," said Inuyasha indifferently and dropped Kagome on the ground. Kagome fumed as Inuyasha walked off calmly. The view looks up at the treetops and then 'SIT BOY!' rang through the night. The startled birds flew out of the trees and the scene falls back to Inuyasha's body that was now lying in a giant crater.  
  
AT KAEDE'S HOUSE  
  
"Kagome?" said Shippo opening up a sleepy blue-green eye. "She's coming tomorrow Shippo. Go back to bed," said Sango not bothering to open her eyes. 'I thought I heard her tell Inuyasha sit but I guess I was just sleeping,' he thought. It only took a second before he fell back to sleep.  
  
BACK AT THE WELL  
  
Kagome yawned. "Yelling takes a lot out of a person," said Kagome and before she jumped back in the well she said, "Good night (yawn) Inuyasha." Inuyasha only groaned painfully in response as Kagome sleepily jumped into the well. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
NEXT DAY  
  
"Where's Inuyasha?" said Miroku leaning both his hands against his staff. Sango walked out Kaede's house followed closely by a sleepy Shippo. "I want to go see Kagome," mumbled Shippo rubbing his eyes. "Might as well see what's taking Kagome and Inuyasha," said Sango picking up the tired Shippo who only yawned in Sango's arms.  
  
Sango, Shippo and Miroku had just arrived to see an unusually big yellow book bag thrown out the well and then their friend Kagome climbed out.  
  
"Kagome!" yelled Shippo happily. He scrambled from Sango's arms and jumped into Kagome's, "I've missed you." "Where's Inuyasha?" said Miroku off- handedly.  
  
"You mean he's still in the crater?" said Kagome widening her eyes in surprise. "Where?" said Miroku. Sango tugged on his sleeve and pointed towards the crater that was a little to the side of them.  
  
Miroku's eyes widened in surprise and then a grin slid across his face. "What did he do?" said Miroku. "He got me out of bed at 2 something in the morning and carried me out of the house with me protesting all the way. Then when we came here I said 'put me down' again and this time he dropped me like a sack of potatoes. So I scream 'Sit Boy' at the top of my lungs. Then I went back home to sleep," said Kagome shrugging indifferently.  
  
"Wow Kagome, I never knew you had it in you," said Shippo wide eyed. And at that moment an arm appeared over the crater. "Fur ball shut up," said Inuyasha hoisting himself up, "And wench your gonna' pay. If I weren't a demon I would be paralyzed or even dead."  
  
"You disturbed my beauty sleep!" said Kagome scowling. Shippo stuck his pink tongue out at Inuyasha and Inuyasha shook his fist at Shippo while holding to the edge of the crater with the other. "It'll take a whole lot of sleep to make you even good looking," said Inuyasha smirking, one of his feet was already over the side.  
  
Kagome silently walked towards Inuyasha and while one hand held Shippo the other now held one of Inuyasha's white triangular ears. Inuyasha gulped audibly and flinched at what he knew was coming next. "SIT BOY!" she yelled in his ears and Inuyasha's face screwed up in agony. Inuyasha quickly grabbed his ears and that was when he was slammed back into the crater. "Ka- go-me!!" yelled Inuyasha from the crater. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A WEEK LATER  
  
"Inuyasha I think it's time for us to set up camp," said Miroku who was currently riding his back. Inuyasha kept on running. "Inuyasha did you hear me, I said that we should stop!" said Miroku.  
  
"What's wrong with Inuyasha?" said Sango looking at Kagome. Kagome looked at Inuyasha up ahead and shrugged, they were riding on Kiylala with Shippo on Kiylala's head. "I think he's still deaf," said Kagome looking sad. "So that's why Inuyasha hasn't carried you this past week?' said Shippo looking back at Kagome. "He shouldn't be mad this long. I'm starting to get a little worried," said Kagome. "Don't worry it'll all work out," Sango smiling reassuringly.  
  
"Inuyasha I said stop!" yelled Miroku and his staff connected with Inuyasha's head. Inuyasha fell down and Miroku fell off but quickly got up when he saw Inuyasha turn around and grab his staff.  
  
"Hey monk," Inuyasha said furiously, he grabbed Miroku's collar and began to beat him over the head with his own staff with every pause in his speech. "Why... did you... keep hitting me with... that staff... when you want... me to stop. I'm better... off with... Kagome!" he said and dropped Miroku.  
  
They had to build a camp right there because Miroku was knocked unconscious. "You didn't have to beat him up so bad," said Sango. She had the monk's head on her lap while Kagome finished wrapping a bandage on his head. Inuyasha humphed and poked at the fire with a stick.  
  
Miroku slowly moved a hand to each of the girls and touched their behinds before neither knew what happened. Then twin 'smacks' ranged through the air and Inuyasha looked to see Kagome and Sango stand up, their faces flushed. "Lecher we tried to help you!" said Sango. "We should have kept are guards up!" said Kagome. "Now do you grudge me my beating him," said Inuyasha wryly. "Now I wish that you could've of given him more lumps," said Sango walking away from Miroku.  
  
"It could be arranged," said Inuyasha rolling up a sleeve. "No Inuyasha that is not needed," said Miroku sitting up from the floor, sweat dropping. "My deepest apologies girls," said Miroku as he stood up this time. "Hmm," Kagome huffed not liking Miroku at the moment and walked away.  
  
The dinner was soon cooked and served. Inuyasha's treasured Ramen was eaten quickly and he reached out to grab up a bit of Shippo's when Kagome lightly hit his hand away with her chopsticks. Inuyasha scowled but looked at her in surprise as she handed him her half finished bowl of Ramen.  
  
"But it's yours," Inuyasha said silently while he eyed the Ramen in his hands hungrily. "I'm full and your not, so that's that," said Kagome and got up to get her sleeping bag before he could protest even further. He ate it silently and snuck a peek at Kagome. 'Thank you,' he thought to her and looked away before Shippo saw him looking at her.  
  
As usual Inuyasha took the first guard and leaned against the tree. His famous sword tucked up between his arms and his arms crossed against his chest. His hands were tucked into his sleeves and he stared reflectively into the fire.  
  
In the corner of his eye he watched as Kagome hugged Shippo close to her side as they soon fell asleep. 'Lousy fur ball,' he thought and smirked a little as he looked again at the fire.  
  
His eyes started to slowly close and Inuyasha quickly snapped them open but again it started to close and Inuyasha shook his head to clear the sleep that was now fogging his brain.  
  
'Inuyasha wake up! You had fifty years too many to sleep so don't go to sleep on us now,' he thought, 'But my eyelids feel so heavy. I'll just close my eyes for ten seconds.' He let them close and ten seconds passed then a minute and another. He was definitely out like a light.  
  
"Bout time he went to sleep," said a feminine voice and the air shimmered in front of Inuyasha, making his face glow for an instant. A little fey appeared and was soon seen gazing at Inuyasha with green eyes. She was a tall slim girl with flowing red hair and a green veil-like dress.  
  
"Took you long enough to fall asleep. But I do wonder what the child inside him looks like," said the fey. His face was made innocent in sleep and a frown was etched on his face.  
  
Her fingers itched to feel his soft ears and with a small smile she reached and tweaked them. His frown grew deeper and he murmured in his sleep, "What did I tell you about touching my ears Kagome. I don't care if they are very soft." The fey covered her mouth and chuckled as Inuyasha swatted her hand away and then murmured, "That's better."  
  
She brushed a lock of his silvery hair away from his face with one of her slim milk white fingers. Then touched the place where his heart would be.  
  
"Listen to this little fey, little Inuyasha come out and play," said the fey and Inuyasha began to glow. "It won't be long now, then the fun can begin Inuyasha," she said smiling at him and vanished like thin mist.  
  
A small hooded stranger magically appeared in front of Inuyasha a few minutes later and peered at him curiously. The stranger then moved to peer at each member of the campfire. His small golden eyes were the only thing that were seen because of the shadows the hood had made and those golden eyes came to settle on Kagome.  
  
He walked towards Kagome and watched as she softly breathed in and out. Small claws attached to the child's hands were about to pull his hood down when Shippo woke up. Shippo, who had been unnoticed by the stranger because he had been sleeping on the side away from Kagome, peered curiously at the stranger. But Shippo's eyes only fell on the little stranger for a second before the little stranger ran away in a blur.  
  
Shippo blinked confused at what he thought he saw but put it off to his imagination before snuggling up against Kagome and fell back to sleep. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
So how do you like my story so far? Please remember to review me. Well that's all I have to say right now so hurry up in review. ^_^ 


End file.
